Mon Amour, mon Ami
by regine-afalange
Summary: j'ai regroupé plusieur song fic que j'ai faite.Parceque j'aime bien regrouper des choses.
1. Index

Les différentes fictions, elles sont toutes plutôt courtes et inspirées de chanson.

Chapitre 1:**MON AMOUR MON AMIE**

Francexjeanne d'arc

Chapitre2:**Tears of an angel**

Fruk

_Ange Arthur apprend que Ange Francis vient d'être déchu._

Chapitre3:**Ice girl**

Autriche x Révolutionnaire France

_Autriche est intrigué par ce nouveau et morbide France._

Chapitre 4:**If It Hadn't Been Love **

France x Germany

_Allemagne est arrêter pour meurtre et sa seul réponse est "je l'ais fait par amour"._

Chapitre5: **"Your Ex-Lover Is Dead"**_  
><em>

FrancexGermany, past!FRUK

_France croisent une vieille connaissance._


	2. Mon ami,mon amour

**Francexjeanne d'arc France POV**

**Marie Laforet -MON AMOUR MON AMIE:**

_Toi mon amour, mon ami _

_Quand je rêve c'est de toi _

_Mon amour, mon ami _

_Quand je chante c'est pour toi_

_Mon amour, mon ami _

_Je ne peux vivre sans toi_

_Mon amour, mon ami _

_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi_

Nous avons combattu ensemble, tu m'as protégé , sauver et encourager .Mais Aujourd'hui je te regarde bruler , je ne sais pas comment je vais vivre sans toi mon amour mon amie.

_Je n'ai pas connu d'autre garçon que toi_

_Si j'en ai connu je ne m'en souviens pas _

_A quoi bon chercher faire des comparaisons _

_J'ai un cœur qui sait quand il a raison _

_Et puisqu'il a pris ton nom _

J'ai connu tellement de gens que j'ai parfois l'impression de ne connaitre personne. Depuis que je te connait j'ai l'impression que c'est pire ,ton souvenir les à tous emporter .Dire que je te prenait pour une folle quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois ,tu voulais me sauver alors que j'était fait ,et maintenant je suis follement amoureux de toi.

_Toi mon amour, mon ami _

_Quand je rêve c'est de toi _

_Mon amour, mon ami _

_Quand je chante c'est pour toi _

_Mon amour, mon ami Je ne peux vivre sans toi_

_Mon amour, mon ami _

_Et je sais très bien pourquoi _

Nous avons combattu ensemble, tu m'as protégé , sauver et encourager .Mais Aujourd'hui je te regarde bruler , je ne sais pas comment je vais vivre sans toi mon amour mon amie.

_On ne sait jamais jusqu'où ira l'amour _

_Et moi qui croyais pouvoir t'aimer toujours_

_Oui je t'ai quitté et j'ai beau résister _

_Je chante parfois à d'autres que toi_

_Un peu moins bien chaque fois _

J'ai toujours sut que ça se finirait mal tu est humaine et moi je ne le suis pas , et il faut dire que nous étions en pleine guerre. Cela n'aurait pas du me surprendre qu'Arthur réagissent comme cela mais se fut pourtant le cas. Dire que c'est une partie de moi qui t'a vendu. Maintenant je passe d'aventure en aventure mais ça ne change pas-tu es la seul et tout mes mots sonnent faux avec les autres.

_Toi mon amour, mon ami _

_Quand je rêve c'est de toi _

_Mon amour, mon ami _

_Quand je chante c'est pour toi _

_Mon amour, mon ami _

_Je ne peux vivre sans toi _

_Mon amour, mon ami _

_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi_

Nous avons combattu ensemble, tu m'as protégé , sauver et encourager .Mais Aujourd'hui je te regarde bruler , je ne sais pas comment je vais vivre sans toi mon amour mon amie.


	3. tears of an angel

**Song fic**

**Tears of an angel by Ryan Dan ;Fruk**

_Angel Arthur apprend que Angel Francis vient d'être _

-« Es-tu au courant? »

Arthur s'arrêta consterné les rumeurs vont aussi vite aux paradis que sur Terre.

« -A quel sujet?

-France

-France?

-Oui l 'ange obsédé par la France c'est quoi son nom déjà…Francis! Et bien…

-Il est devenu humain?

-Pire c'est un démon maintenant, il a été déchu. »

_Cover my eyes Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

_It cant be trueThat I'm losing you_

_The sun cannot fall from the sky_

« -Dis moi ange que fais tu si loin du paradis sans assignement, serais tu tombé du ciel? »

France souria laissant apparaitre de superbes crocs .

« -Depuis quand as-tu des crocs? » demanda Arthur choquer

« -Ange serais tu tombé sur la tête en descendant» dit-il d'un ton doucereux « se sont des canines pas des crocs touts le mondes en as. Pourquoi es-tu là?

-Un ..assignement

-Les anges n'ont aucun don pour le mensonge? Pourquoi?

-Il. » il avala « Il y a une rumeur là haut comme quoi tu aurais été déchus »

Francis souris « Et tu veux que je te dise que c'est un mensonge Ange? » Le bleu de ses yeux avait perdus sa pureté. « Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas humain, _ange_ »

_Can you hear heaven cry_

_Tears of an angel(x3)_

_Stop every clock_

_Stars are in shock_

_The river will flow to the sea_

_I wont let you fly_

_I wont say goodbye_

_I wont let you slip away from me_

_« -_Arthur, arrêtes de toute façon il n'avait pas sa place aux paradis: perversion mensonge ,manipulation ça m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas tombé avant. He ! Comme quoi c'est vrai le dicton les français vont en enfer, dans ce cas là c'est plutôt ils contrôlent l'enfer mais bon.

-Alfred! Shut up! Arêtes de raconté des stupidités . C'était un excellant ange ,il n'aurait jamais dut tomber.

-Ses méthodes étaient déjà controversées. Est t'il née pur ?Tu sais pourtant que c'est la première qualité d'un ange, son statu était une erreur qui vient juste d'être corriger. »

Arthur se stoppa le cœur lourd ,tout ça était vrai. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêter et que la terre ne tournait plus rond. Il se mis a pleurer « Je ne le laisserait pas partir. »

_Can you hear heaven cry_

_Tears of an angel(x3)_

_So hold on Be strong_

_Everyday on we'll go_

_I'm here, dont you fear_

« -Encore toi ange? Tu me suis ou quoi? Contrairement à toi je suis occupé revient plus tard.

-Et en quoi? Cela va faire un moment que tu n'est pas retourné au paradis

-Tu es vraiment têtu quand tu t'y met. Je n'ai plus rien à faire là bas, d'ailleurs tout leur bon sentiments me donne envie de vomir. » il leva les yeux aux ciel et sourit « Je commence à avoir faim .Ah! Oui je voudrait un bon morceau de viande » Dit-il en se passant la langue sur les crocs, « ou d'ange »

Arthur le regarda les larmes aux yeux. « Qu..quoi ?»

« -Tiens regarde » dit il en essuyant ses larmes" j'ai les larmes d'un ange.

« -Ca te fais rire.

-Beaucoup. Tu devrais y aller .I hear heaven calling you. "Chuchota-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

-Francis , don't go. »

_Little one dont let go_

_Dont let go Dont let go_

Arthur regarda tristement un derniere fois en bas.

"Tu as entendu?

Arthur ce bouchat les oreilles "ce n'est qu'un mensonge."

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_


	4. Ice girl

**Emilie Simon-Ice girl**

**Autriche x Révolutionnaire France**

France regardât l'exécution de ses souverains un sourire malsain aux lèvres . Voir leurs têtes rouler à quelque mètre se leurs corps sous le son de madame guillotine lui apportait un plaisais indescriptible. Une folie destructrice l'envahissait s'en prenant à toute trace de la monarchie. Depuis 1789 ,France était devenu une terre de désolation, il avait tacher ses mains du sang des sien du moins c'est se que disait les autres nations.

Il rit a cette penser et s'éloignât ,avant de voir Autriche l'air triste plus loin. Il se rapprocha un sourire mauvais: « Bonjour Roderich. »

_You were looking for someone to keep you warm_

_You found meYou were looking for someone to dry your tears_

_You found me_

_You were looking for someone to not be alone_

_You found me_

France regarda Autriche qui semblais pensif et triste.

« Alors Rodérich ,triste pour la petite Marie? Dommage elle était jolie. Quoique petit défaut elle était autrichienne.

-Je ne sait même pas pourquoi je reste avec toi ,tu me répugnes France. Tu n'es qu'une bête.

-Cela fait un moi que tu es ici à Paris avec moi ,et pour dire la vérité ce n'est pas ce que tu disait hier soir . » Chuchota-il a l'oreille de l'autre. Roderich rougit. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Autriche»

« -Je cherchais une réponse pour ce qui arriver à Marie..

-Un réconfort?

-Pe…peut-être .Tu doit surement savoir pourquoi c'est …

-Si tu veux du réconfort tu ferrait mieux de partir, je ne suis pas là pour ca .Et mes réponses ne te plairont pas. Au fait tu connais mon nouvelle hymne la Marseillaise il est sublime

-Et sanglant»

_But I'm the ice girl freezing you_

_I am the ice girl_

_I'm the ice girl freezing you_

_The ice girl _

_I'm the ice girl freezing you to the bone_

_But now i'm gone_

Autriche suivait France ,ne sachant pas ou l'autre l'emmenait ,ce dernier avait décider de lui faire une surprise. L'autrichien avait d'ailleurs un très mauvais pressentiment car les surprises de Francis ces dernier temps était de très mauvais gout et morbide.

« -Nous arrivons, je voudrait te présenter mon nouvel amour. » Dit-il en montrant le centre de la cour où prônait une magnifique guillotine, une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

« elle me fait perdre la tête cette belle dame.

-Pourquoi somme nous là » demanda Rodéric sous le choc.

« -Pour te montrer ,chéri. Que même toi la grande Autriche, n'est que le pantin de son peuple. contrairement aux humains, nous ne pouvons pas nous complaire dans une illusion de liberté car il est claire que nous somme piéger. Et puis j'adore cette machine»

Roderich avalât mal-à-l'aise.

_You were looking for someone to comfort you_

_You found me_

_You were looking for someone to make smile_

_You found meYou were looking for someone, for somebody_

_But not for me_

« -Francis! Tu étais où ça fait deux semaines que je te cherche. » Autriche venait à peine de retrouver France. Celui-ci semblait en mauvaise état il portait d'ailleurs des bandages autour du cou.

« -Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer cher toi tes dirigeants doivent s'inquiéter ,contrairement aux miens qui n'ont plus la tête sur les épaules. » Il rit . « Tu sais d'ailleurs que les révolutions sont contagieuses .Moi c'est Amériques qui me la donner. Quel mauvais fils donner de tels idées à mon peuple.

-France arrête de raconte n'importe quoi et rentrons.

-Rentrons? Mais que fais tu encore ici ?Il ne me semble pas que tu sois connu pour ta gentillesse.

-…

-Naaan ne me dit pas que c'est pour cela. Tomber sous le charme de quelqu'un de fou. Bravo!

Mais je suis désole j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

-Qu..quoi

-Oui regarde, tu la connait d'ailleurs. » Il défit son bandage laissant apparaitre une cicatrice fraiche lui faisant le tour du cou .« C'est madame guillotine. »

_But I'm the ice girl freezing you_

_I am the ice girlI'm the ice girl freezing you_

_The ice girlI'm the ice girl freezing you to the bone_

_But now i'm gone_

_J'adore cette chanteuse, elle fait de très belles chansons .Je vous la conseille vraiment._


	5. If It Hadn't Been For Love'

**Adele - If It Hadn't Been Love **

**France x Germany**

Monsieur Beilschmidt nous vous rappelons les faits commis et les accusations contre vous.

Le 18 avril, nous avons retrouver monsieur Kirkland assassiné cher lui, suite à plusieurs preuves nous sommes remonté jusqu'à vous. Lorsque l'on vous demande les fait vous répondez seulement « je l'ai fait par amour. »

_Never woulda hitch hiked to Birmingham_

_If it hadn't been for loveNever woulda caught the train to Louisian'_

_If it hadn't been for love_

_Never woulda run through the blinding rain_

_Without one dollar to my name_

_If it hadn't beenIf it hadn't been for love_

Je l'ai rencontrer à Berlin, un français d'une trentaine d'année ,blond comme les blés, les yeux bleu océan , portant la barbe ;d'une beauté sans pareil . Il était vraiment bien habillé ,charismatique et complètement débauché . J'ai traverser la moitié de l'Europe pour lui sans le sous en poche et c' est comme cela que je me suis retrouvé ici.

_Never woulda seen the trouble that I'm in_

_If it hadn't been for love_

_Woulda been gone like a wayward wind_

_If it hadn't been for love_

_Nobody knows it better than me_

_I wouldn't be wishing I was freeIf it hadn't been_

_If it hadn't been for love_

Il a toujours eu un sens de l'humour spécial vous savez, il avait des tonnes d'amants ,d'amis et connaissance mais ses yeux était toujours si seul. Le principale avantage de connaitre autant de gens est qu'il avait toujours quelque par où aller. Puis un jour il m'a ramener cher lui et j'ai rencontré Arthur Kirkland. J'aurait jamais dut le suivre jusque là, mais je l'aimais.

_Four cold walls against my will_

_At least I know he's lying still_

_Four cold walls without parole_

_Lord have mercy on my soul_

_Never woulda gone to that side of town_

_If it hadn't been for love_

_Never woulda took a mind to track him downIf it hadn't been for love_

Arthur Kirkland était son amant, et l'élu de son cœur, le réel, pas un de ceux qu'il proclamais comme tel pour avoir un toit pour le soir ,un peu d'argent ou simplement un peu de chaleur dans son lit. J'était jaloux mais surtout en colère contre cet homme. C'était quelqu'un d'intransigeant ,de jaloux, possessif et violent. A cause de lui je suis en fermer ici.

_Never woulda loaded up a 44_

_Put myself behind a jailhouse door_

_If it hadn't beenIf it hadn't been for love_

_Four cold walls against my will_

_At least I know she's lying stil_

_lFour cold walls without parole_

_Lord have mercy on my soul_

Arthur et mon cher Français avait une relation malsaine, faite de passion de violence et de trahison ,un vrai dama. Mais je ne supportait pas la façon dont il le traitait ,il était horrible ,trahison après tromperies, il l'accusait de tous les torts et mon ami refusait de se défendre. Alors je l'ai tué et pour dire la vérité, la seul chose qui me réconforte est de savoir qu'il mange les pissenlits par la racine aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas en prison pour rien.

_Never woulda hitch hiked to Birmingham_

_If it hadn't been for loveNever woulda caught the train to Louisian'_

_If it hadn't been for love_

_Never woulda loaded up a 44_

_Put myself behind a jailhouse door_

_If it hadn't been_

_If it hadn't been for love_

Tous cela ne serait pas arriver si je ne l'avais pas aimer, Francis Bonnefoy. J'ai traversé la moitié de l'Europe sans un sous en poche , j'ai tué un homme et me suis condamné à une vie de reclus pour les 15 prochaines années sans chance de me racheter en sortant. Je n'aurait jamais fait tous cela si ça n'avait pas été par amour.

_If it hadn't been _

_If it hadn't been for love_

_If it hadn't been If it hadn't been for love_


	6. Yous exlover is dead

_**"Your Ex-Lover Is Dead" Stars **_

_**FrancexGermany, past!FRUK**_

«-Arthur?»Dit un homme blond d'une trentaine d'année. «C'est toi? Ça fait un baille. Tu n'es pas en Angleterre?

-Francis?» répondit le dit Arthur. «Oui ça fait vraiment longtemps, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tiens bonjour Gilbert et ...»Dit-il en détourant son regard du Blond pour ce tourner vers les deux hommes l'accompagnant, en s'adressant plus particulièrement à l'albinos.

«-Ludwig.» Répondit le grand blond aux coté de Francis. «Je suis le petit frère de Gilbert.

-Arthur Kirkland.» . Dit Arthur en remarquant le légère accent allemand. Puis la main du jeune homme tenant fermement celle de Francis.

«-Je suis désole j'attends un taxi, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter.

-Comme nous. Pourquoi ne pas en partager un, je suis sur que Francis serait ravit de continuer a discuter.»

_God that was strange to see you again  
>Introduced by a friend of a friend<br>Smiled and said 'yes I think we've met before'_

_In that instant it started to pour,  
>Captured a taxi despite all the rain<br>We drove in silence across Pont Champlain  
>And all of the time you thought I was sad<br>I was trying to remember your name...  
><em>

Il commença à pleuvoir quand ils réussirent à attraper un taxi. Tout le monde resta silencieux Francis et Arthur ce fixant le visage légèrement triste et tendu. Finalement ce fut Ludwig qui brisa le silence.

«-Alors comment connaissez vous Francis?Un amis d'école?

-Eh bien...» Répondit Arthur un peu gêné se doutant que l'allemand était plus d'une connaissance pour l'autre blond.

«-Pas vraiment Ludy! C'est son ex. T'aurait dut les voire ensembles des vrai terreur. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se taper dessus, enfin ça ne les a jamais empêchés d'être de vrai lapin. Oh! Et tous le monde pensaient qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre»Les deux concerner se raidirent.

«-Gilbert!

-Quoi Franny? Est-ce vraiment si grave que ton copain sache sur ton ex? Après tout vous êtes passés à autre chose.» Dit Gilbert froidement. L'anglais nota que l'albinos ne semblais pas approuver la relation de son frère. Enfin connaissant Francis et ses exploits il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. L'anglais sourit repassant à ce dont son ex-amant était capable.

_This scar is a fleck on my porcelain skin  
>Tried to reach deep but you couldn't get in<br>Now you're outside me  
>You see all the beauty<br>Repent all your sin_

__

_It's nothing but time and a face that you lose  
>I chose to feel it and you couldn't choose<br>I'll write you a postcard  
>I'll send you the news<br>From a house down the road from real love...  
><em>

La voiture s'arrêta laissant sortir les deux allemands, ils se dirent au revoir. Ludwig se pencha pour embrasser Francis, Arthur nota l'appréhension que l'Allemand avait à laisser l'autre blond. Il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire à cette penser.

« -Réellement Francis, tu as fait comment pour le choper celui-la? Gentil, polis, affectueux et battis comme un dieu grec. Tu l'as piquer à qui? Tu lui à sortis quel bobard?

-Tu as une de ses opinions de moi. Je ne suis pas le monstre que tu crois et il à succombé tous seul à mes charmes.

-Vraiment?

-Oui réellement. On avait tout les deux des ...problèmes, et on était là l'un pour l'autre. Et tu me connais j'ai du mal à garder des relations platoniques.

-Oui, je sait.» Ricana t-il. «Mais delà à avoir une relation sérieuse, surtout après...

-Après toi. C'est ça! Mais tu n'étais pas là et tu ne daignais même pas répondre à mes lettres. Ludwig, lui était là alors j'ai fait un choix. Et tu n'as rien à dire sur cela. »

_Live through this, and you won't look back...  
>Live through this, and you won't look back...<br>Live through this, and you won't look back...  
><em>

_«-_I'm sorry»Entreprit Arthur, brisant le silence.

«-Quoi?

-Je suis désoler.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour nous. Ce qui est arriver...

-Arthur.»Interrompit Francis. «Arrêtes, tu n'as pas à être dessoler. On s'est rencontré, on à vécu l'une des relation les plus puissante et destructrice qu'aucun de nous deux ne connaîtra jamais. Je t'ai aimé comme un fou et un idiot. Je t'ai tout donner, et ça c'est terminer. Il n'y a rien à dire, rien à arranger ou regretter sur ce que nous avons vécut. Et il n'y a surtout pas de de quoi être désoler. »

Le silence se réinstalla avant que la voiture ne s'arrête pour laisser sortir le français

_There's one thing I want to say, so I'll be brave  
>You were what I wanted<br>I gave what I gave  
>I'm not sorry I met you<br>I'm not sorry it's over  
>I'm not sorry there's nothing to save<em>

« -Francis! Me too...I... I use to love you like fool.» Le français sourit légèrement avant de sortir de la voiture .«Je sait.»

__

_I'm not sorry there's nothing to save... _


End file.
